Cassandra Pentaghast (Dragon Age II)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = CassandraPentaghast.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Kriegerin |title = |specialization = |family = |location = |voice = Kerstin Draeger |affiliation = Sucher der Wahrheit |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast ist eine nevarrische Sucherin der Kirche, die an Hawke interessiert ist. Sie glaubt, wenn sie die Aktionen von Hawke versteht, könnte dies einen Krieg verhindern, der Thedas verschlingen würde. Ihre Vorgeschichte wird im Film Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker dargestellt. Dragon Age II Prolog Als die Kirche nach den Ereignissen von Dragon Age II die Kontrolle in ganz Thedas zu verlieren droht, läßt Cassandra den Zwerg Varric in das Amell-Anwesen bringen, um ihn dort zu verhören. Varric ist ein Geschichtenerzähler und ehemaliger Gefährte von Hawke. Varric erkennt gleich, worum es geht und dass sich Cassandra erhofft, dass der Champion von Kirkwall in ihrem Sinne in die immer mehr eskalierende Situation eingreift. Ihre Frage, wo sich Hawke zu Zeit aufhält, kann Varric nicht beantworten. So fordert Cassandra von ihm, ihr alle Ereignisse um Hawke der letzten sieben Jahre zu erzählen. left|250pxMit Varrics Erzählung beginnt auch die Erzählung von DA II um den Protagonisten Hawke. Er beginnt also mit Hawkes Flucht von Lothering zu Beginn der Verderbnis zu erzählen und wird, sobald er bei dem Drachen angelangt ist, der ihn / sie vor Dunklen Brut gerettet hat, von Cassandra unterbrochen, die von ihm fordert, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Er beginnt nochmal, läßt aber dieses Mal ein paar kleine übertriebene Details weg. Als er erneut bei der Stelle landet, an der die Familie Hawke mit Aveline und Wesley Vallen von einem Drachen gerettet werden, der sich hinterher als Flemeth entpuppt, unterbricht sie ihn erneut mit der Feststellung, dass sie nicht hergekommen sei, um die Geschichte vom Helden von Ferelden zu hören. Doch Varric beharrt darauf, dass es genauso gewesen war und sie läßt ihn fortfahren. Akt I Als Varric an der Stelle angelangt ist, an der Hawke in die Tiefen Wege aufbricht, glaubt Cassandra Hawkes Motivation durchschaut zu haben. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er / sie nur des Geldes wegen aufgebrochen war. Doch Varric widerspricht und sagt, dass, wenn sie gewußt hätten, was sie dort unten finden würden, sie niemals gegangen wären. Sobald Varric erzählt hat, dass er, Hawke und die beiden Gefährten beinahe umgekommen wären bzw. die Expedition einen völlig anderen Ausgang nahm, als Cassandra erwartet hatte, muss sie ihre Meinung revidieren. Sie stellt fest, dass sie noch mehr hören muss und Varric erzählt weiter.}} ... Akt II Akt III Nach Merediths Tod endet auch die Geschichte, die Varric Cassandra erzählt. Hat Hawke die Magier unterstützt, sagt Cassandra, die Situation wäre nicht eskaliert, wenn Hawke nicht dort gewesen wäre. Hat Hawke dagegen die Templer unterstützt, meint Cassandra, dass Meredith die Schuld trägt. Varric ist der Meinung, dass ebenso der Lyrium-Götze oder Anders die Schuld tragen könnte. Das Vermächtnis Cassandra hat einen interessanten Bericht. Auf die Frage von Varric, was er damit zu tun hat antwortet die Sucherin das Hawke dort war. So beginnt Varric zu erzählen, das es einige Karta-Zwerge es zu weit getrieben hatten. Varric sagt auch, das Cassandra die Geschichte nicht glauben wird. Nachdem Varric Cassandra von Sieg Hawkes über Corypheus informiert, kann sie es wie vorhergesagt nicht glauben. Das Corypheus tatsächlich einer der Magister war, die die Goldene Stadt betreten haben, kann die Sucherin einfach kaum glauben. Das Zeichen der Assassinin Cassandra befragt Varric über die Qunari, damit meint sie nicht den Angriff des Arishoks, sondern die Geschehnisse auf Chateu Haine. Die Orlesianer haben mit Sanktionen jeglicher Härte gedroht, um was war mit Tallis. Das will Cassandra erfahren. Nachdem Varric erzählt hat, das Tallis eine Agentin der Ben-Hassrath ist, stoppt die Erzählung. Cassandra fragt sich, warum Tallis Hawke mit hinein gezogen hat. Daher führt Varric die Erzählung weiter. Nachdem Varric die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hat, ist Cassandra erzürnt, dass nun niemand da ist, der Orlais nach Prospers Ermordung durch den Champion besänftigen könnte. Varric kontert, dass Prosper daran selbst Schuld ist, da er sich mit den Tal-Vashot einließ. Wissenswertes * Manche Menschen erkennen das Auge auf Cassandras Rüstung als das Auge der Vorsehung, welches ein sehr wichtiges Symbol für viele Weltreligionen ist, beispielsweise dem Christentum, dem Buddhismus und Ägyptischer Mythologie. Das Symbol ist eines der bekanntesten Symbole der Freimaurer, es erinnert sie daran, dass Gott immer auf sie aufpasst. Die bekannteste Verwendung des Auges ist es jedoch auf der Rückseite des Dienstsiegels der USA. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es in Thedas das Symbol der Sucher der Wahrheit ist und als solches das wachsame Auge von dem Erbauer oder von der andrastische Kirche repräsentiert. * Das Symbol "Eye" auf Cassandras Rüstung ist dem Symbol der Stadt Neverwinter von Dungeons and Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting etwas ähnlich. Wer BioWare-Spiele gespielt hat, wie Neverwinter Nights, ist mit dem Symbol wahrscheinlich sehr vertraut. * Die Familie Pentaghast (zu der Cassandra gehört) ist die königliche Familie von Nevarra und eine Familie von Drachenjägern. * http://www.dragonage.com/#!/de_DE/news/character-profile-cassandra Galerie CassandraDA2.png|Cassandra in Dragon Age II CassandraTrailerFiresAbove.png|Cassandra im Fires Above Trailer KonzeptCassandra.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Cassandra für Dragon Age II en:Cassandra Pentaghast Kategorie:Charaktere (Dragon Age II)